Databases are software systems that support the storage of data as collections of logical constructs called tables, each of the tables containing records with a specified structure. Database content may sometimes be partitioned among multiple URL-addressable locations. When data is partitioned among such multiple locations, where each of the location may contain different data, it may become cumbersome for a user to navigate to each location. Accordingly, retrieving requested information may result in increased data return rates.